Great Britain
Great Britain is a large European island, to the northwest of the main continent. The island is administrated by the United Kingdom, which consists of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland (which shares an island with Ireland) in the Muggle world, and by the Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world. Its capital city is London. Known Locations Exclusively magical England *Diagon Alley, London *Knockturn Alley, London Scotland *Hogsmeade, Scotland **High Street *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland Muggle and magical *Godric's Hollow, West Country *Little Hangleton England *Appleby *Budleigh Babberton *Chudley *Cokeworth **Railview Hotel *Cornwall *Devon *Falmouth *Gloucestershire **Forest of Dean *Herefordshire *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on the Sea *Little Whinging, Surrey (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) **Magnolia Crescent **Magnolia Road **Privet Drive ***4 Privet Drive **Wisteria Walk *London **Grimmauld Place, London ***11 Grimmauld Place ***12 Grimmauld Place ***13 Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station, London **Museum of Quidditch *Mill Town *Nottinghamshire *Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon **The Burrow **Lovegood House *Somerset **Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Spinner's End, Mill Town *Surrey **Grunnings, a drill company *Tinworth, Cornwall **Shell Cottage *Topsham *Tutshill *Upper Flagley, Yorkshire *Wiltshire **Malfoy Manor *Wimbourne *Yorkshire Scotland *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Argyllshire, was a county of Scotland until 1975 *Banchory *Dundee *Glasgow **River Clyde, a river that runs through Glasgow *Hebrides Islands (a group of islands located off the northernmost tip of Scotland) **Isle of Drear **Isle of Skye **Portree, Isle of Skye *Iverness, a city in Scotland *Loch Lomond, a famous lake in Scotland *Loch Ness, a large freshwater loch in the Scottish Highlands *Lowercroft **Wildbrook Crescent *Montrose *Peebles *Vale of McGowan, Scottish Highlands *Wigtown Magical Creatures and Plants *The Kelpie is native to Britain, as well as Ireland. England *The Bowtruckle is native to England, as well as Germany and Scandinavia. *The Crup, a wizard-bred dog, is native to England. *The Dirigible plum can be found in Ottery St. Catchpole, growing around the Lovegood House. *The native range of the Hag is England, as well as Europe and Russia. *The Porlock is a horse guardian native to England, as well as southern Ireland. Scotland *Aconite *The native range of the Banshee is Scotland, as well as Ireland. *Blast-Ended Skrewts were illegally bred in Scotland by Rubeus Hagrid. *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bubotubers can be found in Scotland, in the Forbidden Forest. *Devil's Snare *There is a Giant Squid residing in Hogwarts Lake. *The Hebridean Black Dragon, is native to the Hebrides Islands. *Nessie, the world's largest Kelpie, can be found in Loch Ness, Scotland. *The Moondew is a flowering plant found in Scotland, and possibly Ireland. *The Ogre is native to Scotland. *The Quintaped can be found on the Isle of Drear. *The Scottish stag, known for its impressive horns, is native to Scotland. *There is a Thestral herd residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Vampyr Mosp may be native to Scotland, as they are frequently found in the sewers, pipes and greenhouses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Weetimorousbeastie is a fabled creature that allegedly lives on the banks of the River Clyde. *The Wiggenbush Magical Games and Sports *The British and Irish Quidditch League England *The Appleby Arrows *The Chudley Cannons *The English National Quidditch team *The Falmouth Falcons *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. *The Tutshill Tornados *The Wimbourne Wasps Scotland *The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties, but were disbanded in 1814. *Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *The Scottish National Quidditch team *Wigtown Wanderers Food and beverages *The source of the sparkling beverage McSpratts is in the Vale of McGowan in the Scottish Highlands. *Quintin Black was a brand of alcohol produced and sold in Scotland by the Quintin family. fr:Grande-Bretagne Category:British Isles